Valentine Kisses
by ChibiWhiteFerret
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and Harry and co. are in their 7'th year. Everyone is happy, romantic, and snogging except for one, lonely Gryffindor - Seamus Finnigan. Short fic for V-Day. Main Pairings are Seamus/Parvati and Harry/Draco SLASH. Be warne


Title: Valentine Kisses  
Author: me, dur :P  
Rating: Really G cuz it's all fluff, but PG cuz there's slash  
Warnings: There is Harry/Draco S-L-A-S-H (well, mentioned but not in detail) so if it squicks you, don't read  
A/N: This is in honor of Valentine's Day!   
Dedications: To Lija and Zi-Yan, neither are my muse but I wanna say hey anyway. And Aftin, too. But mostly to everyone who - like me - will be alone on V-Day this year. No worries! ^_^ It's all good.  
  
***  
  
It would have been a normal Friday afternoon had it not been for one thing. Draco Malfoy made fun of the Gryffindors at breakfast, Hermione made five trips to the library, Ron fell asleep in Professor Binns class, Harry and Ron made up predictions in Divination, and Neville ruined his sleeping draught in Double Potions with Slytherin. The thing that made this day unlike all others was, in fact, the date. February fourteenth. Valentine's Day.  
  
After Potions, their last class of the day, the Gryffindors made their way up from the cold dungeons to the Great Hall for dinner. Hogwarts had decided not to do anything special for the occasion and instead left students up to their own devices. The day had, inherently, been fairly normal, save a few odd moments. Colin Creevey had serenaded Ginny Weasley earlier that morning at breakfast, Ron had given Hermione a book on the history of the day, and students kept disappearing throughout the day and reappearing with mysterious markings on their necks. Even Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones had been seen snogging in the hallways. Everyone, in fact, seemed to be in the spirit of the day except for one person. Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Seamus walked a bit behind his friends upon entering the Great Hall. Everyone was so enamored and preoccupied that no one seemed to have noticed the mood Seamus was in. Everyone except one Gryffindor girl. Parvati Patil.  
  
Dinner was stagnant until, at almost the end, a lone eagle owl flew into the Great Hall carrying a large, oddly shaped package.   
  
Strange, getting owl post now, Ron commented as the owl flew towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Yes, well, everything's been just a bit off today, Hermione said in a neutral tone, flipping to the next page in her new book. I suppose it's a gift.  
  
Ron smiled lovingly over at his girlfriend. Looks like it.  
  
The owl dropped the large package in Harry's lap and took off with a hoot, obviously glad to be rid of the large parcel. Oh, look Harry. You've got something.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron, having a fairly good idea of who the package was from. He shot a quick, furtive glance over at the Slytherin table where his boyfriend was eying him and gave a small, quick smile. Draco smiled back.  
  
Open it, Harry, Hermione said, finally closing the book and looking over at him.  
  
Harry smiled at his friends. he said, ripping the ribbon and paper off in a hurry, acutely aware that he was being watched by most of the Gryffindors, as well as a few Hufflepuffs. Inside the wrapping paper a large, stuffed dragon lay. There was a note as well. Harry picked it up, read it, and placed it in the pocket of his robes smiling.  
  
Who would send you a stuffed animal? Ron said with slight indignation, knowing full-well who had sent Harry the gift.  
  
Oh, shush, Ron, Hermione said, scooting slightly closer to him. I think it's cute. Draco has good taste.  
  
Ron corrected. We're supposed to call him Malfoy.  
  
Hermione ignored him, carefully reaching over to touch the soft, velveteen fabric of the stuffed dragon. It really is cute, Harry, she said. He smiled. I know. I think so, too.  
  
Ron made a noise of disgust and he, Harry, and Hermione all stood up and left the table, Ron and Hermione heading back towards Gryffindor Tower while Harry departed to meet Draco up in the Astronomy Tower, presumably for a good snog session. That was all the Astronomy Tower was used for these days, after all.  
  
Seamus sighed and stood up as well. Normally he would have gone to his roommates with his problem, but he did not want to ruin the day for them. _It's all so romantic,_ Seamus thought as he headed up the stars, going to Gryffindor Tower. _It makes me sad that I haven't got anybody.  
  
_  
  
The angelic voice of Parvati Patil interrupted Seamus' thoughts of self-pity. He stopped and rotated slightly, half-way up the staircase.   
  
Yes, Parvati?  
  
She hesitated. I know something's wrong with you, Seamus, she said, slightly unsure of herself. Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Seamus blinked. You can tell? Am I that obvious?  
  
Parvati smiled and walked up the stairs to meet him, closing the distance that still lay between them. I'm pretty good at telling how people are feeling, Seamus. So what's wrong?  
  
Seamus smiled, touched that at least one of his friends had noticed that he was not entirely being himself. It's nothing, Parvati. Really. Don't worry about it.  
  
Seamus turned to go, but Parvati caught his arm. Seamus turned, surprised at her forwardness. Yes, Parvati? Was there something else?  
  
Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Parvati stepped onto the step where Seamus stood and released his arm. She stood staring at him for a moment, hesitating. _Just do it,_ she silently told herself. _Do it now.  
  
_Seamus was looking at her, genuinely confused. Parvati - he started, but was cut off by her mouth covering his. Shocked and head spinning, Seamus instinctively returned the kiss, closing his eyes and covering her mouth with his own. The kiss was sweet and dizzying, lasting for a fleeting moment before Parvati quickly drew back. Lips swollen from kissing and heart beating like a jackhammer in her ribcage, Parvati slowly reached up her right hand and softly touched Seamus' temple.  
  
I'm sorry you were feeling lonely, Seamus. I hope that helped, she said, quickly letting her hand drop and running up the stairs past him, where he stood rooted to the spot, still completely shocked. She stopped a few stairs up from him.  
  
Oh, yeah, she said, smiling as he turned to look at her. Happy Valentine's Day, Seamus.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, Parvati.  
  
~Fin~  



End file.
